Inevitable
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: ONESHOT Obidala. Post AotC. Warning: involves suicide. Anakin makes a bold decision after he can no longer come to terms with his master's secret affair with the woman he has loved for years...


This is the first time I am having Anakin be the main person for an Obidala one-shot.

This is definitely not intended for people who love Anakin, or people who love Anidala—or however they prefer to call it. Purely, I am an Obidala author by heart.

**Warning:** this fic involves suicide—or rather, a taste of "peaceful" suicide. You'll see.

* * *

He lost her.

He lost her, and she wasn't coming back.

His heart was torn in two, his lungs were finding it difficult to breathe, and walking seemed an impossible burden.

Whatever the case, he lost her.

He lost her…to him.

The very man he trained under. The very man who at first disapproved of his age at being trained. The very man who taught him a new kind of discipline.

The same man…he almost got to call father.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He lost Padmé Amidala to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He didn't know how to get her back. He wasn't even sure he could. He lost her to him, that's all he knew.

It was like a dream; a dream that could never happen, _did _happen.

He must have spent countless hours in meditation contemplating past actions and recalling certain conversations to pinpoint when and how exactly he lost her. But no matter how deep he searched, how hard he dwelled within himself…the result was the same.

She chose him.

He lost her.

With each passing day, each passing week, each passing month—now turning into each passing _year—_the choice was clear. He had done his best to come to terms with the innovations of the Force. Even confronted the man—his "father"—to tell him that he knew and understood the bond forming between them. He kept the secret forbidden attachment a secret from the Council; something that was not easy for a Padawan to do. But seeing the two together and how much his master was revitalized after each period of rest, he was able to perform his duties as mentor with a clear conscience and steady rhythm. Thus, Anakin was able to grow more and more past being a Padawan and onto a path of becoming a Knight. Truly, this forbidden bond was having a positive effect.

At least that's what he told himself until he found out, until he knew.

Padmé was pregnant with his master's child.

The news brought unsettling discomfort to the distraught Padawan.

Now he felt his master _truly _defied the Code.

For months since the start of the Clone War, Anakin had silently come to terms with a relationship that should have belonged to him. Instead, she had chosen another and now there was no turning back. With the news of a baby on the way—a forbidden child—Anakin had had the last straw.

It was either her or him.

He placed Obi-Wan in a difficult position; even threatened to tell the Council about the secret relationship. The sudden outburst enraged and alerted the surprised Jedi Master. Together they nearly engaged in a battle that started with an argument. Padmé could only watch as the sudden bundle news tore at Master and Padawan.

Anakin stormed out of Theed Palace and quickly made his way back to Coruscant, intent on telling the Council about Obi-Wan's secret affair with the Senator of Naboo. He personally didn't care the scolding he would receive once he told them his involvement with keeping such a personal matter private.

What he didn't count on was Obi-Wan arriving there first.

And already managed to turn the tide.

Obi-Wan had apparently chosen her over him.

He made it look like Anakin had harassed the Nubian Senator; perform countless acts of misconduct while on official business—even threatened her in the smallest of ways when she refused to allow him to take control of security for her own personal safety. The stunned Padawan could not even believe the steps his master had taken to concoct a full web of lies. It was unlike Obi-Wan Kenobi to betray someone who looked up to him like a father, such as Anakin Skywalker.

No amount of arguing was about to make the Council change they're minds and listen to him. He did his best to interrupt and shout out the recent findings of a secret relationship that had been dwelling for years.

Only no one listened.

Senator Padmé Amidala was soon present and confirmed the accusations that were charged against him.

In turn, Anakin was expelled from the Jedi Order.

The hurtful look he shot his master before he was forced to give up his lightsaber, nearly made his heart bleed. He stormed out of the Temple and disappeared into the streets of Coruscant.

Now, he stood on the tallest structure of Theed Palace…looking down at the great waterfalls that splashed below.

There was nowhere else to go. Nowhere else to run.

He lost the girl he once loved, and a master he almost called "father."

…even lost the place he called home.

There was nothing else. What was he to do?

Nobody would miss him. He was totally convinced that given the circumstances, _he_ was the innocent victim that suffered the inevitable consequences.

Death was the least of his worries. He embraced the idea of a peaceful slumber since arriving back on the planet where the Theed invasion was won—or rather, within its orbit. The very halls of the grand palace held memories that would never be retold.

That's all he was.

A distant memory.

Nobody would miss him.

He hoped his master regretted his decision of allowing his Padawan to be expelled from the only life he ever fully embraced.

Anakin didn't regret the decision he intended on making in just a few moments.

_A distant memory… Yes. Nobody will miss me._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath—

—outstretched his arms, and listened to the last sounds he would ever hear.

_I will no longer be a burden to you, master. You've won—she's yours. I won't stand in your way._

Anakin didn't hear his master's call as the calm Padawan leaped off to embrace his peaceful death…


End file.
